For social occasions such as dinner parties, picnics, barbeques, or other similar situations, it can be difficult to keep food chilled or cold as needed. Standard can be cumbersome and keep food cold only as long as the ice is present inside the cooler. The present invention features an improved refrigerating device for cooling food.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.